Anniversary Surprises
by cleotheo
Summary: On Draco and Hermione's second wedding anniversary surprises abound, but not just for the couple themselves. Hermione's friends also get a few surprises as well. One shot with two alternate endings.
1. Version 1

**A/N - When I wrote this I had two different endings in mind and didn't know which one to use so I wrote them both. I'm posting both versions together so I would love to hear which ending people prefer. I also want to make it clear that the beginning of the story is exactly the same, the second version only changes somewhere in the middle.**

* * *

Checking he had everything he would need for the weekend Draco Malfoy zipped up his overnight bag and grabbed his jacket. Making his way downstairs he dumped both his bag and jacket in the front hallway before going in search of his wife, Hermione.

Draco and Hermione had been married for nearly two years, their second anniversary actually fell on Sunday. The couple had become friends after the war when they both headed back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year. Draco had fully expected everyone to ostracise him for his small part in the war but Hermione had offered him the hand of friendship and he had gladly accepted. Throughout their year at Hogwarts nothing more than friendship ever occurred between them. Their romance had begun after school when they found themselves working together in the Potions research Department at St Mungo's.

That was five years ago and since then both their careers and their relationship had blossomed. Draco was now head of the research team and often liaised with foreign wizards in a bid to create new potions that would help the wizarding world. Hermione had left St Mungo's when she had been offered a similar job at the Ministry of Magic. Because their jobs were in the same field the couple did still work together on a frequent basis, much to their enjoyment.

Draco found Hermione sitting in the front room, studying a file that was sitting on her lap. Her unruly, brown curls were tied up on top of her head, her face was freshly scrubbed and free of make-up and she was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tank top. All in all she looked like a woman who had no intention of leaving her house on a bitter Friday night in October.

"Hey, beautiful." Draco called, grabbing Hermione's attention as he entered the room. "I'm leaving now."

Hermione smiled at Draco as she put down her work and stood up, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Have fun."

"I'm off to a boring conference, it's not exactly going to be a fun weekend." Draco responded.

"I'm sure you'll think of some way of entertaining yourself." Hermione said.

"I suppose." Draco shrugged. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm just going to work tonight but I was thinking I could maybe see if Narcissa was free tomorrow and we could go shopping and have lunch."

"If you do see Mother, tell her we can all have dinner one night next week."

"You better be going or you'll be late." Hermione sighed, reluctant to let her husband leave.

"I'm sorry about going away this weekend and missing our anniversary, I'll promise I'll make it up to you next weekend." Draco said, giving Hermione a gentle kiss.

"I'll hold you to that." Hermione smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Draco gave Hermione a proper kiss before the couple reluctantly parted. Hermione walked Draco out into the front hall where he picked up his bag and jacket. After a final goodbye Draco apparated away, leaving Hermione alone for the weekend.

* * *

The Star in the Night hotel was located a few miles from central London and was renowned in the wizarding world for its gourmet cuisine. The hotel itself was situated in acres of land with dozens of on sight facilities and a room or a suite cost hundreds of galleons. While a lot of the hotel facilities were exclusive to the guests the world famous restaurant and accompanying bar were open to the public.

Currently settled in the corner of the restaurant with a stunning view of the magnificent gardens and a good view of the bar nearby were four former Gryffindors. Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, were dining with Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley. Also present was Ron's long term girlfriend, Lavender Brown. The quartet were actually celebrating Lavender's birthday, although it had been Harry's fame that ensured them a table at the prestigious restaurant.

"This is so amazing." Lavender gushed, beaming widely at Ron. "Thank you for organising this, Ron."

Ginny opened her mouth to say it was Harry who had organised the table but her husband shut her up with a death glare. Harry may have helped his best friend organise the night but he was more than happy for Ron to get the credit. Things between Ron and Lavender hadn't been going so great lately so Harry wasn't going to say anything that would cause any more trouble in the already fragile relationship between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Of course, it would have been lovely to spend the entire weekend." Lavender sighed. "Even a night would have been amazing."

"Do you have any idea how expensive this place is?" Ron snorted. "One night at this place is more than I make a month as an Auror. Even eating here is seriously pushing what we can afford."

"I know we can't afford to stay over." Lavender replied. "The idea is just a nice one."

"Yeah, we considered coming here for a weekend last year." Ginny said. "We took one look at the prices and changed our mind."

"Surely you two could afford this place." Lavender said. She knew Harry had inherited quite a bit of money from his parents so she didn't think price would be an issue to the Potters.

"We could, but it's still too pricey for my liking." Harry replied. "Instead we found a lovely hotel that was less than half the price and we had a great time."

"Well it certainly looks like some people are willing to pay the price." Lavender said. "From what I've heard they're always fully booked."

"Probably rich pureblood snobs with more money than sense." Ron huffed.

Lavender knew Ron felt inferior to the rich purebloods in their society so she didn't push the subject, instead she sat back as the talk turned to what Ron and Harry had been up to at work. Lavender also knew Ron's crack about pureblood snobs was aimed at Hermione's husband. Ron had never accepted Hermione's relationship with Draco and used any excuse to try and tear them apart. Deep down Lavender knew Ron was in love with Hermione, hence his unwillingness to take their relationship further. As far as she knew nothing had ever happened between Hermione and Ron but it was clear that Ron loved his best friend as more than a friend and would have willingly moved their relationship further if Hermione had ever given him a chance.

"Blood hell." Ron's disappointed groan drew Lavender's attention back to what was happening at the table. "Why is he here?"

A quick glance to the doorway showed Lavender exactly who her boyfriend was complaining about. Entering the room, looking very sexy in Lavender's opinion, was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing dark trousers, a light blue shirt that had the first few buttons open and his platinum blond hair was styled in a just got out of bed look that he favoured. The blond didn't even glance their way as he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Should we invite him over?" Ginny asked.

"Hell, no." Ron snorted. "He's the reason we didn't invite Hermione tonight. If he wasn't welcome when he was with Hermione then he certainly isn't welcome on his own."

"Why is he on his own?" Harry asked, watching Draco get served by the barman. "Where's Hermione?"

"Maybe he's waiting for her." Ginny suggested. "It is their anniversary this weekend, maybe they've came away for a few days."

"If he's waiting for Hermione, then why is he chatting up that slapper at the bar?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched Draco speak to the woman he had sat down next to.

Everyone turned to get a better look at the bar, finding Draco was indeed talking to a woman at the bar. The woman had her back to the group but they could see enough to know she had a good figure. The mystery woman had dark hair with a red tinge to it that was piled up elegantly on top of her head. She was wearing a daring backless emerald green dress that stopped mid-thigh and the few times she moved her arm they could see she was wearing a set of silver bangles.

"Maybe he's just being friendly." Ginny said. Out of everyone she was the most understanding of Hermione's choice of husband but even then she didn't fully trust the blond Slytherin.

"Very friendly." Harry murmured as Draco leant closer to the woman and said something that caused her to laugh and place her hand on his arm.

"Should we do something?" Lavender asked.

"Like what?" Ron asked his girlfriend. "Go rushing to Hermione and tell her that her no good git of a husband is chatting up some slapper at a bar?"

"Yes." Lavender replied. "I would want to know if my husband was doing something like that."

"We're not actually sure he's doing anything." Ginny pointed out to her brother and his girlfriend. "For all we know the woman could be someone he knows and the entire thing is innocent."

"Ginny's right." Harry said. "Maybe we should just keep an eye on Malfoy for the time being and go back to our meal."

Everyone agreed with Harry's suggestion and for the next half hour they kept a close eye on Draco as they finished their meal. By the time they had finished eating there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the blond Slytherin was hitting on the woman at the bar. Over the course of the last half hour the couple had devoured several drinks and had gotten very touchy-feely with each other. At the minute Draco was currently whispering something in the woman's ear as his hand rested on the bare skin of her exposed thigh.

"I can't believe he would do that to Hermione." Ginny muttered as Draco pulled out a key and showed it to the woman at the bar.

The group watched as the woman eyed up the key while her and Draco talked for another few minutes. The woman then nodded her head and she and Draco got up from their seats. When Draco wrapped his arm around the mystery woman and began escorting her from the bar the four former Gryffindors quickly stood up and began to follow them. Stopping in the doorway to the bar the group watched as Draco led the woman over to the lifts. As they waited they began kissing and Draco's hands wandered down the woman's bare back before slipping into her dress and grabbing her backside. The couple were still kissing and groping when the lift arrived and they stumbled into it without breaking apart.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked. "I think it's pretty conclusive that Malfoy is cheating on Hermione."

"I think we need to go and see Hermione." Harry said sadly. He didn't like his best friend's husband but he was still sad that Hermione was going to end up with a broken heart. "She needs to see for herself what a scumbag her husband is."

"You're bringing her here?" Lavender gaped at Harry in shock. "Is that really necessary? Couldn't you just tell her at home instead of bringing her here to humiliate her?"

"Hermione won't believe us if we just tell her what we've seen." Ron explained. "She needs to see it first-hand."

Lavender looked at Harry and Ron in disgust, she wasn't Hermione's biggest fan but what the men were suggesting was just cruel. It was bad enough that her husband was cheating on her but there was really no need for Hermione to have to witness it first-hand.

"Why can't you just show her your memories or something?" Lavender asked. "Why bring her here?"

"She needs to see this for herself." Ron insisted. "Maybe if she catches the bastard red handed then she'll finally wise up and leave him."

"Giving you the opportunity to swoop in and finally get your chance with her." Lavender whispered sadly.

"Don't start on this again, Lav." Ron whined. "Hermione's my friend, I'm just looking out for her."

"No, you're just looking for a way to ruin her marriage." Lavender protested.

"Malfoy's done that all by himself." Ron snorted. "He's the one shagging some random tart he picked up in a bar."

"And you just can't wait to go and grab Hermione so she can see for herself." Lavender responded frostily. "Be honest, this isn't about looking out for Hermione, this is about you wanting to split her and Malfoy up. If you were really concerned about Hermione you would think of some other way to tell her about this, rather than drag her down here so she can catch her husband in bed with another woman."

"This is the only way." Ron yelled. "This is the only way she'll get to see what the man she married is really like."

"And you two think this is alright?" Lavender asked, turning to face Harry and Ginny.

"Like Ron said, it's the only way." Harry replied. "She needs to catch Malfoy in a position where he can't lie his way out of what he's done. Even if we show Hermione our memories of tonight he could always charm his way out of trouble. She needs to see for herself what he's capable of."

"Ginny?"

"I don't like it, but I agree that it is the best way to deal with this." Ginny sighed. "When it comes to Malfoy, Hermione is blind and will believe everything he says. She needs to witness his deception for herself."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of it." Lavender said in disgust. "I can't just stand back and watch you hurt your so called best friend in such a way."

"We're not the ones hurting her, Malfoy is." Ron argued.

"And don't you just love it." Lavender snapped at her boyfriend. "The glee at catching him doing something bad is written all over your face. Sure you might be sorry Hermione will get hurt but you aren't sorry that this will likely destroy her marriage."

"No, I'm not." Ron retorted. "I've always said Hermione made a mistake marrying Malfoy and I'm not upset to be proven right."

"I'm going home, you lot do what you want." Lavender sighed.

"Fine." Ron huffed, not even trying to stop his girlfriend from leaving. "I'll call round and see you tomorrow."

"Don't bother." Lavender said. "We're finished."

"But...but…" Ron stuttered, unable to believe he'd just being dumped.

"Don't." Lavender held her hand up to stop Ron's stuttering. "I'm tired of being second best to a woman you never even dated. I want someone who loves me, someone who's not just settling for me because they can't have the witch they really want. For years I've ignored the fact you put Hermione over me, but I can't do it anymore. Goodbye, Ron."

Ron, Harry and Ginny watched with open mouths as Lavender turned and walked away from them. She never even looked back as she stepped into the apparition area and disappeared with a crack.

"Are you going after her?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon Lavender's departure.

"No, what's the point." Ron shook his head. "She was right, I have treated her badly because I was pining for Hermione. I'll go and apologise in a few days but she was right, we're finished."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact we're likely to end Hermione's marriage tonight?" Ginny asked her brother. "Would you have gone after her if Hermione wasn't going to be single again?"

"No, even if Hermione was still married Lavender and I are over." Ron insisted. "The fact Hermione will be single again is irrelevant to that, although it does give me a chance to prove to her that she should have chosen me instead. I would never have cheated on her."

"Speaking of cheating, shouldn't we be going to get Hermione?" Ginny asked. "If we stand here much longer Malfoy will have finished and there'll be nothing for her to find."

"I'll go and get his room number and one of us can stay here while the other two go and get Hermione." Harry said. "I'll be two minutes."

Ginny and Ron watched as Harry went over to reception and spoke to the witch sitting behind the desk. When he didn't seem to be getting the information he wanted he whipped his Auror identification card from his pocket and the witch behind the desk jumped into action. A few minutes later he was heading back to Ron and Ginny, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Room twenty-eighteen. It's on the top floor, one of the elite suites." Harry told his wife and friend. "Gin, why don't you go on up and check they're still there while Ron and I go and get Hermione."

"Sure." Ginny nodded.

She then made her way towards the lifts while Harry and Ron headed towards the apparating area. As she entered the lift Ginny spotted her husband and brother disappear in search of their friend, she only hoped Hermione wouldn't hate them for passing on the bad news. With any luck she would be so angry at Malfoy that she wouldn't worry about her friends having been the ones to deliver the news her husband was a cheating slime ball.

* * *

Ginny paced the corridor, hoping Harry and Ron would return soon. She had been stuck outside Draco's room for nearly fifteen minutes and she was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the sounds emanating from the room. When she had first arrived at the room Ginny had listened at the door and heard the obvious sounds of sex, complete with the mystery woman from the bar screaming her climax. Everything had then gone quiet and Ginny worried that the woman would leave before the others got back, however a few minutes earlier Ginny had checked the room again and the noises that indicated the occupants of the room were having a second round had started up again.

Ginny's uncomfortableness with the situation stemmed from two different things. Obviously she was uncomfortable with the fact she was listening to her best friend's husband cheating on her. While she was listening Ginny had also found she was jealous. The woman with Draco sounded as though she was having a good time, far better than anything she had experienced from the sounds of things. The jealously was making Ginny uncomfortable as every time it flared up she felt guilty, she should be worrying about Hermione not the fact that Draco sounded as though he was a better lover than Harry.

When another five minutes passed without her husband and brother reappearing Ginny once again checked the door. As soon as she pressed her ear to the wood she could hear panting and moaning, along with the rhythmical thumping of the headboard banging against the wall. Not wanting to hear more than was necessary Ginny stood up and was relived to spot the lifts opening and Ron emerging. When Harry also emerged and the two men started walking towards her alone Ginny started to panic, if Hermione wasn't with them then there whole plan was ruined.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She wasn't in." Ron replied, sounding unhappy with the latest development. "The floo's locked and there was no answer when we tried the front door."

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked. "Are we just going to leave and then tell Hermione what we saw?"

"We are going to tell Hermione what we've seen." Harry told his wife. "Are they busy in there?"

"Yeah, listen for yourself." Ginny replied, gesturing to the door.

Both Harry and Ron pressed their ears to the door, pulling away when they had heard enough to know what was going on in the room.

"So are we going now?" Ginny asked.

"No." Ron shook his head. "We're going to catch Malfoy in the act."

"What's the point without having Hermione here to see?" Ginny questioned.

"We can show her our memories of catching him in bed with another woman." Harry explained. "Even he can't talk his way of out that one."

"How are we going to get in?" Ginny asked. "If we knock on the door then we won't find them in bed together. Even if we go in and the woman is still in bed it's still not total proof he's cheated."

"That's why I've got this." Harry grinned, producing a key from his pocket. "It's the master key, I got it at reception."

"How did you get that?" Ginny inquired.

"Same way I got the room number, I told the witch it was Auror business." Harry shrugged. "A place like this doesn't want any bad publicity so she happily slipped me the key and I promised not to make a scene."

"Shall we then?" Ron asked. "I'd like to get this over with."

Harry nodded and moved towards the door. Been as quiet as possible he opened the door and the trio slipped inside the room. Harry, Ron and Ginny had to walk a few steps into the room before they saw the bed and its occupants. The couple on the bed were seemingly oblivious to the trio's presence as they continued their activities.

From their position they could see Draco's head latched onto one of the mystery woman's breasts while she straddled him. The woman had let her hair down and it cascaded down her back as her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she rocked against Draco. When Draco suddenly raised his head and flipped the woman over Ron swore out loud, he really didn't need the view he now had of Draco's bare backside.

"What the hell?" Draco whipped his head around at the noise, shocked to find his wife's three best friends stood watching him.

"Shouldn't that be our line?" Ginny snarled at the blond. She was annoyed that so far he had made no effort to disentangle himself from the woman he was in bed with, in fact Ginny was fairly certain that he was still inside her.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, finally pulling out of his lover and turning to face the trio of Gryffindors.

"What is going on is that we have caught you cheating on our best friend." Harry retorted, trying not to stare at the woman next to Draco who still hadn't bothered to cover herself up. If Ginny caught him eyeing up the woman's pert breasts he would be in trouble.

"Luckily for you she wasn't in a few minutes ago or she would have been the one to catch you." Ron snapped at Draco, glaring at him with barely disguised hate. "It's a shame, I would have really loved to see her hex you to oblivion."

"What do you mean she wasn't in?" Draco asked.

"Exactly what we said, we went to get Hermione but she wasn't there." Harry told the blond.

"You were going to go and get your best friend so she could catch her husband with another woman?" The woman in bed with Draco asked, looking at the trio in amazement. "What sort of friends are you?"

"No-one asked for your opinion, you cheap tart." Ron snarled at the woman who still hadn't had the decency to cover herself up.

The woman huffed in annoyance and pulled the sheet further up the bed, finally covering her exposed body. Lying back against the pillows her hand reached out and her fingers started tracing the dragon tattoo that was etched across the shoulder blades of the man in bed with her.

"You knew he was married?" Ginny asked the mystery woman. It was only when she was speaking that Ginny realised none of them had referred to Hermione as Draco's wife.

"Yeah." The woman shrugged. "He told me, plus he's wearing a wedding ring."

"You bastard, you didn't even pretend to be single." Ginny glared at Draco who looked totally unconcerned by the entire thing, instead he looked to be enjoying the whole thing judging by the smirk on his face.

"Does it not bother you that he has a wife at home?" Harry asked, appalled that the woman was just as unconcerned over Draco's marital status as the blond was.

"No." The woman replied. "I have a husband at home."

"And what would your husband think of this?" Ginny asked. "What would he think of you getting picked up by a stranger in a bar and falling into bed with him?"

"I don't know." The woman replied, smirking in a way very reminiscent of Draco himself. "Let's ask him, shall we?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at the mystery woman blankly, it would seem Draco had hooked up with a total head case. At the three identical blank, dopey expressions on the faces of the Gryffindors Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you mean, let's ask him?" Harry asked, trying to ignore Draco's quiet laughter.

"I mean, let's ask him." The woman grinned at the trio before she turned to face Draco. "Draco, darling, what do you think of me ending up in bed with a gorgeous, sexy stud of a man that picked me up in a bar a few hours ago?"

"I think that as long as you're happy and the man is me, then go for it." Draco replied with a grin.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anytime, Hermione."

"Hermione?" Ron yelled. "What on earth is going on?"

Rolling her eyes the woman in the bed leant over Draco and picked a wand up off the bedside table. She then pointed the piece of wood at herself and muttered a few charms. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched in amazement as the woman in the bed started changing before their very eyes. Her hair shortened slightly before it became a mass of brunette curls and her green eyes flickered for a minute before they returned to a soft brown colour. The rest of her face and her body didn't change but even the hair and eyes returning to normal made a big difference to what the trio saw. Instead of Draco sitting in bed with a mystery woman he had picked up in a bar he was now sitting in bed with his wife.

"What is this?" Ron demanded. "Some sort of trick to make us look bad?"

"You managed to do that all by yourself, Ronald." Hermione seethed, her tone indicating she was angry with her friends. "Draco and I were just celebrating our anniversary when you three burst in and ruined it."

"We thought he was cheating on you." Ginny protested. "We were trying to look out for you."

"What? By heading round to my place and taking me to where you thought my husband was cheating on me." Hermione retorted. "Even if you thought Draco was cheating you could have found a different way to tell me. Letting me walk in on him with someone else is just cruel and I can't believe you would do that to me."

"We haven't done anything to you." Ron argued. "He was the bastard cheating."

"But I wasn't." Draco pointed out, trying his best to remain calm when all he wanted to do was get out of bed and throw the three Gryffindors out of the room. "I would never cheat on Hermione."

"But you were happy to pick her up at a bar and shag her when she was using a glamour charm." Harry retorted. "That clearly indicates you would like to cheat."

"It's a game, Harry." Hermione snapped. "One we don't have to explain to you. It's really none of your business how Draco and I conduct our sex lives."

"But if he's forcing you into doing this, we can stop him." Ron said to Hermione, unwilling to believe the witch he loved would do anything this kinky willingly.

"I don't have to force her to do anything, Weasley." Draco chuckled. "All of our games and fantasies are thoroughly discussed before we try them and we don't do anything either one of us is uncomfortable with."

"You do more than this?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. She was certainly getting a surprise tonight when it came to her friend's love life.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business. Any of you." Hermione said coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave."

"Do you mean the hotel room or your life?" Harry asked.

"The hotel room for a start." Hermione replied. "But I'll need time to think about whether I want to continue our friendship."

"But we were trying to help." Ron argued, terrified that they had lost Hermione for good.

"In the most hurtful way possible. If you were really trying to help me you would have broken the news gently, not set me up to be humiliated and heartbroken." Hermione retorted. "I'm sick of fighting with you lot about Draco. It's time you accepted he's my husband and that I love him, if you can't do that then we really can't be friends any more. I'm not letting you carry on badmouthing him and constantly trying to undermine him, it stops now."

"We're sorry, Hermione." Ginny whispered, felling guilty for the heavy handed way in which they had handled things.

"We are, but this never would have happened if you had told us what you were planning." Ron said, unable to resist a final effort to appear innocent.

"How many times do we have to tell you that what we do in our private lives is none of your business?" Draco snarled, his patience finally snapping. "Now it's time you all left so my wife and I can get back to celebrating our anniversary."

When the trio made no effort to move Draco flung back the cover and hopped out of bed. He then stalked past the shocked Gryffindors and yanked the door open.

"The exit is this way." He snarled.

Reluctantly Harry, Ron and Ginny headed towards the doorway. When they exited Harry and Ron made sure they didn't accidently brush up against Draco, he was standing there naked and seeing him in all his glory was bad enough but the thought of touching him was repulsive. The second the trio was outside the door slammed in their faces and they heard Draco snapping the lock and muttering an extra locking charm.

"Do you think we've lost her?" Ginny asked, looking at the locked door.

"I don't know." Harry sighed, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I think all we can do is wait for her to make a final decision. Maybe when she calms down she can see we only had her best interests at heart."

Taking a final look at the locked door the trio turned and headed towards the lift, hoping that in time Hermione would forgive them and things could return to normal.

* * *

After disposing of the three Gryffindors Draco returned to bed, throwing himself onto the mattress. Hermione chuckled at her husband's obvious disappointment that their fun had been interrupted. Hermione herself was more angry than disappointed but she was determined to forget about her friends for the rest of the weekend and concentrate on the man she loved.

"Cheer up." Hermione smiled, dropping a kiss to Draco's shoulder blade, right next to the head of his moving Draco tattoo. "I'm sure we can think of another way to celebrate."

"Like what?" Draco asked, turning his head slightly to look at his wife.

Hermione merely grinned as she hopped out of bed and headed to the bag that was sitting on the floor. After rummaging through the contents she found what she was looking for. Turning back to Draco she held up her old school uniform to show her husband.

"How about I go and change and when I come back I can have detention with Professor Malfoy?" Hermione suggested, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I've been a very bad girl and need to be punished."

Draco grinned as he threw himself out of bed. "You better hurry up Miss Granger, detention starts in two minutes and I don't tolerate people being late."

As Hermione passed him to go into the bathroom Draco slapped her bum, causing her to squeal. Reminding her of the time limit he rummaged around for his own clothes as his wife headed into the bathroom to change.

When Hermione re-entered the bedroom, precisely on time, there was no more thought given to her friends as the couple continued to celebrate their second anniversary. It wasn't exactly the celebration they had planned but luckily Hermione's back up idea was a very enjoyable way for the young couple to enjoy a bit of fun.

**The End.**


	2. Version 2

**A/N - This is the second version of anniversary surprises. The beginning is exactly the same as the first one and the changes only start in the scene where Ron, Harry and Ginny walk into Draco's hotel room. Please feel free to let me know which ending you prefer and I hope you like both versions.**

* * *

Checking he had everything he would need for the weekend Draco Malfoy zipped up his overnight bag and grabbed his jacket. Making his way downstairs he dumped both his bag and jacket in the front hallway before going in search of his wife, Hermione.

Draco and Hermione had been married for nearly two years, their second anniversary actually fell on Sunday. The couple had become friends after the war when they both headed back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year. Draco had fully expected everyone to ostracise him for his small part in the war but Hermione had offered him the hand of friendship and he had gladly accepted. Throughout their year at Hogwarts nothing more than friendship ever occurred between them. Their romance had begun after school when they found themselves working together in the Potions research Department at St Mungo's.

That was five years ago and since then both their careers and their relationship had blossomed. Draco was now head of the research team and often liaised with foreign wizards in a bid to create new potions that would help the wizarding world. Hermione had left St Mungo's when she had been offered a similar job at the Ministry of Magic. Because their jobs were in the same field the couple did still work together on a frequent basis, much to their enjoyment.

Draco found Hermione sitting in the front room, studying a file that was sitting on her lap. Her unruly, brown curls were tied up on top of her head, her face was freshly scrubbed and free of make-up and she was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tank top. All in all she looked like a woman who had no intention of leaving her house on a bitter Friday night in October.

"Hey, beautiful." Draco called, grabbing Hermione's attention as he entered the room. "I'm leaving now."

Hermione smiled at Draco as she put down her work and stood up, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Have fun."

"I'm off to a boring conference, it's not exactly going to be a fun weekend." Draco responded.

"I'm sure you'll think of some way of entertaining yourself." Hermione said.

"I suppose." Draco shrugged. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm just going to work tonight but I was thinking I could maybe see if Narcissa was free tomorrow and we could go shopping and have lunch."

"If you do see Mother, tell her we can all have dinner one night next week."

"You better be going or you'll be late." Hermione sighed, reluctant to let her husband leave.

"I'm sorry about going away this weekend and missing our anniversary, I'll promise I'll make it up to you next weekend." Draco said, giving Hermione a gentle kiss.

"I'll hold you to that." Hermione smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Draco gave Hermione a proper kiss before the couple reluctantly parted. Hermione walked Draco out into the front hall where he picked up his bag and jacket. After a final goodbye Draco apparated away, leaving Hermione alone for the weekend.

* * *

The Star in the Night hotel was located a few miles from central London and was renowned in the wizarding world for its gourmet cuisine. The hotel itself was situated in acres of land with dozens of on sight facilities and a room or a suite cost hundreds of galleons. While a lot of the hotel facilities were exclusive to the guests the world famous restaurant and accompanying bar were open to the public.

Currently settled in the corner of the restaurant with a stunning view of the magnificent gardens and a good view of the bar nearby were four former Gryffindors. Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, were dining with Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley. Also present was Ron's long term girlfriend, Lavender Brown. The quartet were actually celebrating Lavender's birthday, although it had been Harry's fame that ensured them a table at the prestigious restaurant.

"This is so amazing." Lavender gushed, beaming widely at Ron. "Thank you for organising this, Ron."

Ginny opened her mouth to say it was Harry who had organised the table but her husband shut her up with a death glare. Harry may have helped his best friend organise the night but he was more than happy for Ron to get the credit. Things between Ron and Lavender hadn't been going so great lately so Harry wasn't going to say anything that would cause any more trouble in the already fragile relationship between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Of course, it would have been lovely to spend the entire weekend." Lavender sighed. "Even a night would have been amazing."

"Do you have any idea how expensive this place is?" Ron snorted. "One night at this place is more than I make a month as an Auror. Even eating here is seriously pushing what we can afford."

"I know we can't afford to stay over." Lavender replied. "The idea is just a nice one."

"Yeah, we considered coming here for a weekend last year." Ginny said. "We took one look at the prices and changed our mind."

"Surely you two could afford this place." Lavender said. She knew Harry had inherited quite a bit of money from his parents so she didn't think price would be an issue to the Potters.

"We could, but it's still too pricey for my liking." Harry replied. "Instead we found a lovely hotel that was less than half the price and we had a great time."

"Well it certainly looks like some people are willing to pay the price." Lavender said. "From what I've heard they're always fully booked."

"Probably rich pureblood snobs with more money than sense." Ron huffed.

Lavender knew Ron felt inferior to the rich purebloods in their society so she didn't push the subject, instead she sat back as the talk turned to what Ron and Harry had been up to at work. Lavender also knew Ron's crack about pureblood snobs was aimed at Hermione's husband. Ron had never accepted Hermione's relationship with Draco and used any excuse to try and tear them apart. Deep down Lavender knew Ron was in love with Hermione, hence his unwillingness to take their relationship further. As far as she knew nothing had ever happened between Hermione and Ron but it was clear that Ron loved his best friend as more than a friend and would have willingly moved their relationship further if Hermione had ever given him a chance.

"Blood hell." Ron's disappointed groan drew Lavender's attention back to what was happening at the table. "Why is he here?"

A quick glance to the doorway showed Lavender exactly who her boyfriend was complaining about. Entering the room, looking very sexy in Lavender's opinion, was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing dark trousers, a light blue shirt that had the first few buttons open and his platinum blond hair was styled in a just got out of bed look that he favoured. The blond didn't even glance their way as he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Should we invite him over?" Ginny asked.

"Hell, no." Ron snorted. "He's the reason we didn't invite Hermione tonight. If he wasn't welcome when he was with Hermione then he certainly isn't welcome on his own."

"Why is he on his own?" Harry asked, watching Draco get served by the barman. "Where's Hermione?"

"Maybe he's waiting for her." Ginny suggested. "It is their anniversary this weekend, maybe they've came away for a few days."

"If he's waiting for Hermione, then why is he chatting up that slapper at the bar?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched Draco speak to the woman he had sat down next to.

Everyone turned to get a better look at the bar, finding Draco was indeed talking to a woman at the bar. The woman had her back to the group but they could see enough to know she had a good figure. The mystery woman had dark hair with a red tinge to it that was piled up elegantly on top of her head. She was wearing a daring backless emerald green dress that stopped mid-thigh and the few times she moved her arm they could see she was wearing a set of silver bangles.

"Maybe he's just being friendly." Ginny said. Out of everyone she was the most understanding of Hermione's choice of husband but even then she didn't fully trust the blond Slytherin.

"Very friendly." Harry murmured as Draco leant closer to the woman and said something that caused her to laugh and place her hand on his arm.

"Should we do something?" Lavender asked.

"Like what?" Ron asked his girlfriend. "Go rushing to Hermione and tell her that her no good git of a husband is chatting up some slapper at a bar?"

"Yes." Lavender replied. "I would want to know if my husband was doing something like that."

"We're not actually sure he's doing anything." Ginny pointed out to her brother and his girlfriend. "For all we know the woman could be someone he knows and the entire thing is innocent."

"Ginny's right." Harry said. "Maybe we should just keep an eye on Malfoy for the time being and go back to our meal."

Everyone agreed with Harry's suggestion and for the next half hour they kept a close eye on Draco as they finished their meal. By the time they had finished eating there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the blond Slytherin was hitting on the woman at the bar. Over the course of the last half hour the couple had devoured several drinks and had gotten very touchy-feely with each other. At the minute Draco was currently whispering something in the woman's ear as his hand rested on the bare skin of her exposed thigh.

"I can't believe he would do that to Hermione." Ginny muttered as Draco pulled out a key and showed it to the woman at the bar.

The group watched as the woman eyed up the key while her and Draco talked for another few minutes. The woman then nodded her head and she and Draco got up from their seats. When Draco wrapped his arm around the mystery woman and began escorting her from the bar the four former Gryffindors quickly stood up and began to follow them. Stopping in the doorway to the bar the group watched as Draco led the woman over to the lifts. As they waited they began kissing and Draco's hands wandered down the woman's bare back before slipping into her dress and grabbing her backside. The couple were still kissing and groping when the lift arrived and they stumbled into it without breaking apart.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked. "I think it's pretty conclusive that Malfoy is cheating on Hermione."

"I think we need to go and see Hermione." Harry said sadly. He didn't like his best friend's husband but he was still sad that Hermione was going to end up with a broken heart. "She needs to see for herself what a scumbag her husband is."

"You're bringing her here?" Lavender gaped at Harry in shock. "Is that really necessary? Couldn't you just tell her at home instead of bringing her here to humiliate her?"

"Hermione won't believe us if we just tell her what we've seen." Ron explained. "She needs to see it first-hand."

Lavender looked at Harry and Ron in disgust, she wasn't Hermione's biggest fan but what the men were suggesting was just cruel. It was bad enough that her husband was cheating on her but there was really no need for Hermione to have to witness it first-hand.

"Why can't you just show her your memories or something?" Lavender asked. "Why bring her here?"

"She needs to see this for herself." Ron insisted. "Maybe if she catches the bastard red handed then she'll finally wise up and leave him."

"Giving you the opportunity to swoop in and finally get your chance with her." Lavender whispered sadly.

"Don't start on this again, Lav." Ron whined. "Hermione's my friend, I'm just looking out for her."

"No, you're just looking for a way to ruin her marriage." Lavender protested.

"Malfoy's done that all by himself." Ron snorted. "He's the one shagging some random tart he picked up in a bar."

"And you just can't wait to go and grab Hermione so she can see for herself." Lavender responded frostily. "Be honest, this isn't about looking out for Hermione, this is about you wanting to split her and Malfoy up. If you were really concerned about Hermione you would think of some other way to tell her about this, rather than drag her down here so she can catch her husband in bed with another woman."

"This is the only way." Ron yelled. "This is the only way she'll get to see what the man she married is really like."

"And you two think this is alright?" Lavender asked, turning to face Harry and Ginny.

"Like Ron said, it's the only way." Harry replied. "She needs to catch Malfoy in a position where he can't lie his way out of what he's done. Even if we show Hermione our memories of tonight he could always charm his way out of trouble. She needs to see for herself what he's capable of."

"Ginny?"

"I don't like it, but I agree that it is the best way to deal with this." Ginny sighed. "When it comes to Malfoy, Hermione is blind and will believe everything he says. She needs to witness his deception for herself."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of it." Lavender said in disgust. "I can't just stand back and watch you hurt your so called best friend in such a way."

"We're not the ones hurting her, Malfoy is." Ron argued.

"And don't you just love it." Lavender snapped at her boyfriend. "The glee at catching him doing something bad is written all over your face. Sure you might be sorry Hermione will get hurt but you aren't sorry that this will likely destroy her marriage."

"No, I'm not." Ron retorted. "I've always said Hermione made a mistake marrying Malfoy and I'm not upset to be proven right."

"I'm going home, you lot do what you want." Lavender sighed.

"Fine." Ron huffed, not even trying to stop his girlfriend from leaving. "I'll call round and see you tomorrow."

"Don't bother." Lavender said. "We're finished."

"But...but…" Ron stuttered, unable to believe he'd just being dumped.

"Don't." Lavender held her hand up to stop Ron's stuttering. "I'm tired of being second best to a woman you never even dated. I want someone who loves me, someone who's not just settling for me because they can't have the witch they really want. For years I've ignored the fact you put Hermione over me, but I can't do it anymore. Goodbye, Ron."

Ron, Harry and Ginny watched with open mouths as Lavender turned and walked away from them. She never even looked back as she stepped into the apparition area and disappeared with a crack.

"Are you going after her?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon Lavender's departure.

"No, what's the point." Ron shook his head. "She was right, I have treated her badly because I was pining for Hermione. I'll go and apologise in a few days but she was right, we're finished."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact we're likely to end Hermione's marriage tonight?" Ginny asked her brother. "Would you have gone after her if Hermione wasn't going to be single again?"

"No, even if Hermione was still married Lavender and I are over." Ron insisted. "The fact Hermione will be single again is irrelevant to that, although it does give me a chance to prove to her that she should have chosen me instead. I would never have cheated on her."

"Speaking of cheating, shouldn't we be going to get Hermione?" Ginny asked. "If we stand here much longer Malfoy will have finished and there'll be nothing for her to find."

"I'll go and get his room number and one of us can stay here while the other two go and get Hermione." Harry said. "I'll be two minutes."

Ginny and Ron watched as Harry went over to reception and spoke to the witch sitting behind the desk. When he didn't seem to be getting the information he wanted he whipped his Auror identification card from his pocket and the witch behind the desk jumped into action. A few minutes later he was heading back to Ron and Ginny, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Room twenty-eighteen. It's on the top floor, one of the elite suites." Harry told his wife and friend. "Gin, why don't you go on up and check they're still there while Ron and I go and get Hermione."

"Sure." Ginny nodded.

She then made her way towards the lifts while Harry and Ron headed towards the apparating area. As she entered the lift Ginny spotted her husband and brother disappear in search of their friend, she only hoped Hermione wouldn't hate them for passing on the bad news. With any luck she would be so angry at Malfoy that she wouldn't worry about her friends having been the ones to deliver the news her husband was a cheating slime ball.

* * *

Ginny paced the corridor, hoping Harry and Ron would return soon. She had been stuck outside Draco's room for nearly fifteen minutes and she was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the sounds emanating from the room. When she had first arrived at the room Ginny had listened at the door and heard the obvious sounds of sex, complete with the mystery woman from the bar screaming her climax. Everything had then gone quiet and Ginny worried that the woman would leave before the others got back, however a few minutes earlier Ginny had checked the room again and the noises that indicated the occupants of the room were having a second round had started up again.

Ginny's uncomfortableness with the situation stemmed from two different things. Obviously she was uncomfortable with the fact she was listening to her best friend's husband cheating on her. While she was listening Ginny had also found she was jealous. The woman with Draco sounded as though she was having a good time, far better than anything she had experienced from the sounds of things. The jealously was making Ginny uncomfortable as every time it flared up she felt guilty, she should be worrying about Hermione not the fact that Draco sounded as though he was a better lover than Harry.

When another five minutes passed without her husband and brother reappearing Ginny once again checked the door. As soon as she pressed her ear to the wood she could hear panting and moaning, along with the rhythmical thumping of the headboard banging against the wall. Not wanting to hear more than was necessary Ginny stood up and was relived to spot the lifts opening and Ron emerging. When Harry also emerged and the two men started walking towards her alone Ginny started to panic, if Hermione wasn't with them then there whole plan was ruined.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She wasn't in." Ron replied, sounding unhappy with the latest development. "The floo's locked and there was no answer when we tried the front door."

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked. "Are we just going to leave and then tell Hermione what we saw?"

"We are going to tell Hermione what we've seen." Harry told his wife. "Are they busy in there?"

"Yeah, listen for yourself." Ginny replied, gesturing to the door.

Both Harry and Ron pressed their ears to the door, pulling away when they had heard enough to know what was going on in the room.

"So are we going now?" Ginny asked.

"No." Ron shook his head. "We're going to catch Malfoy in the act."

"What's the point without having Hermione here to see?" Ginny questioned.

"We can show her our memories of catching him in bed with another woman." Harry explained. "Even he can't talk his way of out that one."

"How are we going to get in?" Ginny asked. "If we knock on the door then we won't find them in bed together. Even if we go in and the woman is still in bed it's still not total proof he's cheated."

"That's why I've got this." Harry grinned, producing a key from his pocket. "It's the master key, I got it at reception."

"How did you get that?" Ginny inquired.

"Same way I got the room number, I told the witch it was Auror business." Harry shrugged. "A place like this doesn't want any bad publicity so she happily slipped me the key and I promised not to make a scene."

"Shall we then?" Ron asked. "I'd like to get this over with."

Harry nodded and moved towards the door. Been as quiet as possible he opened the door and the trio slipped inside the room. Harry, Ron and Ginny had to walk a few steps into the room before they saw the bed and its occupants. The couple on the bed were seemingly oblivious to the trio's presence as they continued their activities.

From their position they could see Draco's head latched onto one of the mystery woman's breasts while she straddled him. The woman had let her hair down and it cascaded down her back as her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she rocked against Draco. When Draco suddenly raised his head and flipped the woman over Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, the last thing he wanted to see was Draco's bare backside. He was just about to speak when Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and shook his head at his friend, realising that Harry meant it was time to leave Ron nodded. As the trio quietly slipped out of the room the couple on the bed continued with their activities, never realising that they had briefly had an audience.

"That should be enough for Hermione to see her husband is a cheating bastard." Ron declared once they were in the safety of the corridor.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is visit her and show her the memories." Harry said as the trio made their way towards the lifts.

"When are we going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"We'll try her again tomorrow." Harry told his wife. "If she's still not in we'll just keep trying until she is there."

Satisfied with both their decision and what they had discovered the trio headed back down to reception where Harry handed the key back to the receptionist. They then headed home to further discuss what would happen when they told Hermione about their findings.

* * *

Monday night found Hermione curled up next to Draco on the sofa. Both Hermione and Draco were reading peacefully, until a knock on the door disturbed them.

"I'll go." Draco said, putting his book down and standing up.

When Draco opened the door Hermione heard the voices of Harry and Ron demanding to see her. Putting down her book she watched as her two best friends, along with Ginny, marched into the front room.

"Hi, guys." Hermione smiled at her friends. "We weren't expecting you tonight. Is there a problem?"

"You could say that." Harry replied, glaring at Draco as he entered the room.

"We have something you need to see, Hermione." Ron told his friend, before smirking smugly in Draco's direction. "It's urgent."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"It's really something you need to see for yourself." Harry answered, pulling a vial from his pocket that Hermione recognised as memories. "We've got some memories we need to show you."

"What are they of?" Hermione inquired as she took the vial from Harry.

"Just watch." Ginny said.

Puzzled by her friends cryptic behaviour Hermione asked Draco to bring her the pensieve he kept in his study. A few minutes later Draco returned with his pensieve and placed it on the coffee table. Uncorking the memories Hermione poured them into the basin before settling down next to them and immersing herself in them.

"Well?" Draco asked when Hermione emerged from the memories a few minutes later. "What did they show you?"

"Take a look for yourself." Hermione replied emotionlessly as she stood up and moved away from the pensieve.

As Draco plunged into the memories Harry, Ron and Ginny watched Hermione for her reaction. So far she was exhibiting no emotion but they were betting that all hell would break loose once Draco returned from viewing the memories. When Draco reappeared in the room a few minutes later Ron couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on his face.

"Well, what was she like?" Hermione asked her husband, her voice still oddly emotionless. "Was she any good?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all turned towards Draco, wondering how he would reply to Hermione's question. As far as they could see there was no answer he could give that would help the situation. However when he smirked at Hermione, the trio were taken aback, he didn't look at all ashamed of what he had done.

"She was fantastic." Draco replied. "She was up for anything and was more than willing to go all night long."

"So you had fun?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

By this point the watching trio were totally baffled by what was happening. Hermione was still speaking in that same detached way and she seemed unaffected by her husband's infidelity. While Draco was singing the praises of the woman he had picked up in a bar, seemingly unconcerned that he had cheated on Hermione. When Hermione then smiled at Draco, the trio were even more confused.

"I'm pleased." Hermione said, sounding much more like her normal self. "As long as you had a good time, sweetheart."

"I did that." Draco grinned.

"What is going on?" Ron asked in confusion. "Hermione, what are you doing? The bastard cheated on you and you're acting as though it's okay."

"Watch who you're calling names, Weasley." Draco snarled at the redhead.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron and Draco. "I think she may be struggling to comprehend what's going on." He stage whispered to Ginny.

"I understand perfectly." Hermione said, her voice going back to sounding cold and emotionless. "You thought Draco was cheating and couldn't wait to fill me in. Hell, you even made sure you snuck into the bedroom so I would really see what was going on. You must have really wanted to hurt me."

"Hermione, we never wanted to hurt you." Ginny explained. "We just wanted you to know the truth."

"Come on, it was obvious at the lift what I was doing." Draco scoffed at the trio. "You didn't have to sneak into the room just to catch us in bed together. How did you do that by the way?"

"Not to mention why?" Hermione added. "As Draco said, the bits in the bar and beside the lift left little doubt over what he was doing."

"We wanted to make sure he wouldn't wriggle his way out of it." Harry explained. "The more evidence we had, the harder it would be to him to deny he had picked up that tart at the bar."

"First of all, I haven't denied anything. I most definitely picked that woman up at the bar and went back to my room with her. Although I really object to you calling her a tart, she was a lovely woman who was an amazing lover." Draco glared at the trio as he spoke, annoyed that they had been in his hotel room on Friday night and he hadn't even realised it. "And you never did tell us how you got in the hotel room."

"We used the master key." Harry explained.

"I'll not be returning there again." Draco huffed. "Bloody hotel, going around giving out keys to anyone who asks. It's a disgrace."

"You're the disgrace." Ron spat at Draco. "Here we are confronting you with cheating on your wife and all your worried about is a bloody hotel and the fact they gave Harry a key to your room. You need to get your priorities sorted."

"I think you three need to do the same." Hermione told her friends. "I understand that you thought Draco was cheating and you wanted to look out for me, but the way you've told me is horrible. You deliberately sought him out in bed, just so you could show that to me. The only thing you could have done worse would have been to find me in person and take me to the hotel to witness the incident myself."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all shared a guilty look, knowing that Hermione had accidentally hit on their original plan. Given how badly she was reacting to them now they were pleased that she had been out when they had called round on Friday night.

"That's what you did, isn't it?" Hermione looked at her friends in disbelief. "You tried to find me so I would be the one to walk in on Draco."

"We're only trying to help you." Ginny protested. "Which is something you're not making easy for us to do. Hell, even after you've seen the memories you've never once admitted that Malfoy's cheated on you. You keep saying we think he's cheated, we don't think it Hermione, we know it."

"Do you now?" Hermione muttered mysteriously as she crossed the room and picked up her wand.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all watched as Hermione cast a couple of silent charms on herself. The trio then watched in amazement as Hermione's eyes flickered before turning bright green, her hair then straightened out and lengthened slightly as it darkened to almost black, with tinges of red. Hermione then waved her wand again, pinning her hair up onto her head and changing her everyday clothes into a daring, backless emerald green dress. Harry, Ron and Ginny gaped in amazement, standing in front of them was the woman Draco had picked up at the bar on Friday night.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "I don't understand."

"It's a game, Weasley." Draco drawled, moving to stand beside his glamour charmed wife.

"You were playing a game with us?" Ron gawped at Hermione and Draco.

"What was this, some sort of lesson to get us to stay out of your lives?" Harry questioned.

"Funnily enough this wasn't about you lot at all." Draco replied, rolling his eyes at the dense duo. "Contrary to what you like to believe, the whole world doesn't revolve around the pair of you."

"We were just celebrating our anniversary." Hermione said. "It's not our fault you lot got involved."

"Of course we got involved, we thought he was cheating on you." Ginny yelled. "It's not our fault that you two were playing some sort of kinky game and didn't bother to inform us of what was happening."

"Why would we inform you of what we were doing?" Hermione questioned. "We're two consenting adults and how we conduct out sex lives is really no-one's business but ours."

"We were only trying to help." Ron huffed. He was annoyed that once again he was watching Hermione slip away from him, he had gotten his hopes up that they had finally gotten rid of Draco and he would finally get his chance with the woman he had wanted for so long.

"Look I'm sorry you three got caught up in things, that was never our intention." Hermione sighed. "But I think it's time you left now."

She knew her friends were only trying to help but that didn't change the fact they had told her that her husband was cheating in a really cruel way. If Draco had been playing away the way her friends had told her the news would have only added to the heartbreak. The scenes at the bar and lift would have been more than enough to show her what was happening, but to actually sneak into his room and see him in bed was more detail than was needed.

"Hermione." Harry started, moving towards Hermione but stopping when she glared at him. Even with her glamour charm on she still looked like disapproving and hurt.

"Don't, just leave." Hermione said tersely. "I don't want to speak to you anymore."

Turning around Hermione stalked out of the room, leaving her friends alone with her husband. Draco smirked at the trio, amazed that they still couldn't understand why Hermione was upset with them. After years of trying to discredit him they had finally gone too far and Draco had no idea whether his wife would ever truly trust her friends again.

"Goodbye, then." Draco said, gesturing to the door. "It's been nice seeing you, but I'm sure you have homes to go to."

Ron glared at Draco before he stalked towards the door. Harry and Ginny followed Ron out and Draco locked the door behind the troublesome trio. Turning away from the front door Draco headed off in search of his wife, wondering if she needed cheering up or if she needed to vent her anger.

If she needed cheering up Draco would willingly attempt to get a smile back on her face and if she needed to vent Draco was also willing to let her work her frustrations out on him. Personally Draco was hoping she was angry, a bit of rough sex was always appealing and he loved a dominant Hermione.

Entering the bedroom Draco found Hermione had removed the glamour charm and was back to looking like herself. When he noticed her rummaging through their play cupboard he couldn't help but smirk, wondering what sort of night he was in for.

"Sit down." Hermione snapped at him, not turning round to even acknowledge his presence.

Draco hurriedly entered the room and sat on the bed, recognising Hermione was in the mood to be the dominant one in their partnership. When she turned round Hermione was holding a pair of black stilettoes and a tight, black leather mini dress. Heading towards the bathroom she stopped in the doorway and turned back to Draco.

"I'll be back in a minute, you stay there." She warned in a threatening manner. "If I find you've moved even an inch then you'll have to be punished.

As the bathroom door slammed closed Draco smirked to himself, he would have to remember to thank Potter and Weasley next time he saw them. If they hadn't have shown up Hermione wouldn't have got so mad that she felt she needed to bring out her inner dominatrix, something she only ever did when she was really fuming at something or someone. When the door reopened and Hermione appeared Draco's smirk grew wider, it looked as though he was in for a fun night with his sexy wife.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N - Just another quick note. I just want to make it clear that Hermione isn't upset with her friends for telling her about what they witnessed regarding Draco. In both versions she's just upset that they decided to break the news to her in a very hurtful way.**


End file.
